Fall For You
by Bright Blue Skinny Jeans
Summary: When Bella and Edward are arranged for marrage, will they fall for love, or end in a fight? Read and Find Out.


Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did. This is my 3rd fanfic and I hope you like it.

Chapter One- Consider This Our First Date?

Edward's P.O.V.

I can't seem to figure out the woman in front of me. Her brown hair flows down her shoulders and her brown eyes are full of wonder. I can't focus around her. My thoughts run wild when I smell her strawberry shampoo and her flower like smell. She consumes my every thought.

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I am hear to the thrown of London, the city that I grew up in. My parents died in a car crash when I was young and I was adopted my Carlisle and Esme when I was 6.

Before that I was moved foster home to foster home. I couldn't keep my old foster parents happy. When I didn't do what they said, I would be beaten and kicked out many times. I didn't take it very long.

It wasn't long till my old foster parents, Jessica and Mike, kicked me out. I wondered the woods till Carlisle found me, bloody and hungry, and took me in. I couldn't have been anymore grateful. That was until they took the thrown and adopted me and treated me like their son.

That gets me to where I am today. Prince of London. I can get anything I want. Any woman, any type of instrument, any type of animal, anything. But the thing I didn't have is Isabella Marie Swan, princess of Italy. And her nickname, Bella, suits her. She's beautiful.

That's what brings me to why I'm always thinking of her. She is my fiancée and it is an arranged marriage. I thanked Carlisle and Esme many times in my head. I didn't want to come off as a starker.

I get to meet her face to face today. I'll be able to see her beauty up close. I hope she doesn't think of me as spoiled, because I most certainly am not. I treat people with respect. Not like my brother Jacob, he is a total pig when it comes to girls. I won't let him get away with Bella, not like he wants to. He knows that she is my fiancée and he wouldn't dare challenge me. I would always win, I always do.

Bella's P.O.V.

I am to meet my future husband. My mother won't give a hint. She said it was one of the hears to the thrown of London. There are two. Jacob Black-Cullen and Edward Anthony Cullen. I've seen pictures of both, just can't tell them apart. They never have names under those god forsaken pictures.

I am Isabella Marie Swan, Princess of Italy. And a 'plain Jane'. My lifeless brown hair never works with me. My dark brown eyes never have life, and my curves never show them self's. I am the type of girl who gets all of the attention when I don't even want it. That's what I get for being a klutz.

"Princess Isabella?" The maid asked.

"Yes, Angela?"

"Your mother requests you join her for brunch."

"Thank you."

She nodded and made her way out of my room.

I rolled out of bed and started my bath. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. My mother doesn't think that it's very good for a young lady, much less than a child. She says that I need to have a womanly smell, like roses, not a fruit. I roll my eyes at her comments.

My wardrobe is fit for a queen, okay, not the best metaphor. I have clothes that haven't even arrived in stores. I pulled out my favorite dark jeans and graphic tee, and headed downstairs with my hair in a tight ponytail. I did this to drive my mother insane.

"Good morning Isabella," my mother called when I walked into the room.

"Mother. Father" I said with a smile.

"What on earth are you wearing?" My mother scolded.

"Jeans. I am a teenager mother, I hate those dresses. They make me want to claw my eyes out. I won't wear them, I refuse!"

"Bella, how will you learn? Oh yes, Mr. Cullen will teach you."

"Mom, I don't want to be married. I'm 17 for god's sake. I won't!"

"Bella, we love you," my dad started, "but we need this for our Kingdome. Without this, we will have to renounce our title. This country would be nothing with out us. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean I have to. Witch one am I being forced to marry?"

"Edward. The one with bronze hair."

"Him?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Shit," I muttered.

"Language!" My mother called.

"Yeah, yeah," I called back.

I ran into my room and slammed my door. I couldn't take this. Why couldn't Leah take the thrown, and marry Jacob? She was the oldest, so was he.

"Bella?" Leah poked her head in my room.

"Yes?" I said sighing.

"Are you alright?"

"No, why me?!"

"Well, I am too old. And I refused the crown so they are forcing you. And I am dating Jacob so if we do get married, we will take the thrown here and you and Edward will take the thrown there.

"I know you don't like this, but you need to take one for the team. We need this. Bells, we all love you, and we need you for this. Who knows, you might like him in all."

I snorted, "Yes, a spoiled prince, just what I want."

"You may find yourself to fall for him. You'll never know till you try."

"Leah, I need to be alone. Can I please have some quiet time?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

She left me and I fell back on my bed. My head ached for many things. One: I was being forced to marry Edward Cullen. Two: I couldn't get out of it. Three: I couldn't help think of how cute he was in pictures.

Edward's P.O.V. (The Next Day)

I was to meet Isabella today. And to be honest, I was scarred shitless. I couldn't figure out why. I mean, I can 'dazzle' a woman into loving me. I am Edward Cullen for god's sake, but I can't shake this.

I believe that she will arrive soon. Probably around noon, is what my mother said.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Princess Isabella has arrived."

"Please send her in," Carlisle explained.

He nodded and left the room.

I did a look over and tried to tame my rats' nest of hair. It will never work and I will make a bad impression for Isabella. My outfit is alright. Dark jeans and a dress shirt, not fancy but not causal either.

Isabella arrived moments later looking wonderful, per usual. Her long brown hair was in a messy bun, and her outfit screamed 'I am royal but I don't give a shit'.

She was dressed in a pair of dress jeans and a blue tank top with a gray cover-up. Her black converse completed the deal.

"Hello, Isabella, and welcome," Carlisle greeted her with a handshake

"Hello," her angle-like voice said.

"I am Carlisle and this is Esme. We hope you and Edward and you get along."

"Speaking of Edward…" Esme paused.

"Coming, Esme."

"Ah, there he is," Jacob said walking in the room.

"Hello Isabella," I said walking into the room as well.

"Edward," she said giving me a curt nod.

"Its nice to meet you."

"You as well," she said playing with her hands.

"Well, we will leave you two alone to get acquainted," Carlisle said inching toward the door.

"Okay. Thank you for having me," Bella called after them.

"So, Isabella," I started, "it's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well."

"Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?"

"Sure," she said sighing.

I offered my hand a she accepted it. I tried to ignore the shock running through my arm but it didn't seem to work. She pulled away her hand quickly. I take it she felt it as well.

"Did you fee that?" She whispered.

"Yes," I replied.

"Oh."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not, but it kind of felt weird," she sighed.

"You don't want to be here do you?"

"Not really. I need to get away from the royal life."

"I have a way for that to work."

I grabbed her hand and walk us out to the stables.

"You might need this," I said putting a cowboy hat on her head.

"Thank you, sir," she mocked a British person.

I laughed, "Your welcome, malady."

"I'll race you, Edward. Point me to a horse," She challenged.

"You're on," I said playfully.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her to my old horse, Eric, and helped her saddle up.

"Do you need any boots?" I asked.

"Do you have any?"

"Yes," I said.

"Than yes, please," She smiled.

I turned around and pick up a pair that might fit her, and tossed them to her.

"Thank you, kind sir," she mocked again.

"Your welcome, miss."

"Edward!" Jacob's voice filled the room.

"Shit, Bella get on," I said after I got on.

"Why?"

"Jacob, now are you going to get on?"

She rolled her eyes but hopped on.

I clicked my tongue and we rode past Jacob in a flash.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?!" Jacob yelled after us.

"Getting away from the royal life!" Bella called back.

"Hold on, Bella. It's going to get a little rough," I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my back.

I chuckled and picked up the speed, the wind made her hair fly in all directions.

We rode like that for awhile and stopped when we came to my meadow. It reminded me of Bella's beauty.

"I come here when I need to get away. You're welcome here anytime, as long as I am with you," I said smiling.

"Thanks for bringing me; I thought we were never going to get off that horse!"

I chucked and helped her get her boots off.

"Why? Were you a little uncomfortiable with your seat position?" I teased.

She blushed and that made me like her even more.

"Well… I… uh? Sort of. I thought that a bug would fly into my mouth," she said smiling.

I laughed, and smiled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know."

"I know," I said with a wicked smile.

"You wouldn't?"

"What?"

I pounced on her and started tickling her sides. She screamed and laughed.

"Ple- please st-stop," she said through laughs.

"I don't think I want to."

"Edward!"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

She pouted and it made me want to kiss the life out of her.

"Fine," she said sighing.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Uh… um…,"

"Yes or No, Bella."

"Sure," she said.

I smiled, and bent down and brushed my lips over hers.

Bella's P.O.V.

Was he trying to kill me? He is I think.

The way he can simply brush his lips on mine is not acceptable.

I grabbed the back of his neck, to keep him form getting free. He chuckled against my lips and kissed me back.

I moaned when his tongue swept across my lower lip. I granted him entry.

This was not how I planed this day to go. I thought a simple walk through the garden would be how this worked.

Shit, I'm falling and hard at that too.

"Bella we need to stop," Edward whispered against my lips.

I pulled back and said, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have asked for entrance."

"I shouldn't have asked for more," I said sighing.

"Well one thing, that was one hell of a kiss," he said smiling.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your right," I whispered in his ear.

He groaned. "Are you trying to kill me Bell?"

"Bell?" I asked with a giggle.

"Would you prefer Bella or Isabella?"

"No, I like Bell; it'll be your nickname for me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," I said giving him a quick peck on the lips and jumped off his lap.

"Bella?" Edward warned.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"No, but if I have to."

"We do. Do you want to steer?"

"No."

"It's not that hard."

"I know but…"

He laughed, "Bella, I won't bite, much."

"Don't flater your self, Cullen, I don't want to."

"Please?"

"Stop dazzling me Edward, I cant take it."

He chuckled.

"Consider this our first date," he said grabbing my waist and pulling me up on the horse.


End file.
